


左邻右舍 番外1 要创业吗

by seablueonly



Category: Naruto, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:26:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23521519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: 《左邻右舍》主线是运维柱间与主程序员斑的故事番外是前辈斑与后辈带土的故事堍堍抢戏王。
Relationships: Madara & Obito, Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito & Uchiha Madara - Relationship, 带斑, 斑带 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	左邻右舍 番外1 要创业吗

左邻右舍 番外 要创业吗  
堍堍抢戏王。

\---------------------switch（）-----------------------

带土的意识无比清晰。

他知道自己在做梦。

19岁的自己，直挺挺的站在桌前。支楞着的短刺头发和握紧在身侧的双拳是少年人的倔强。

斑在桌子的对面，披着刘海，从发缝里眯着眼打量他。

目光好像一把有重量的刷子从头到脚的刷着带土的身体和摇摇欲坠的自尊心。

”逃家、打架、说着想创业、跑去打黑拳、做野路子模特。如果我没有捡到你，还准备去哪儿？”

后面的事带土记得不太清楚了。

隐隐约约的觉得自己好像是说了一句，自己要创业做游戏赚大钱，以后给斑养老。不许看不起我。

在斑扬起手打过来的时候，他觉得自己右半个身子整个一疼。痛的钻心就从梦境里醒了过来。

醒过来，面前还是斑那张几年如一日的杏仁脸。冷淡的丹凤眼从刘海里瞪着他。

啪一声，一把U盘拍在带土的头上。

“看看你写的什么shit东西。测试组直接打回来。还是退到我这儿的。

别说你是我教的。

全局变量还配指针，浪的你。

哪儿学的这些多余的炫技。搞清楚这段代码的业务目标。”

带土抱着脑袋左躲右闪，在座位上摇来摇去的躲斑的巴掌。

早些日子，他还会犟嘴。一边窜来窜去的逃，还会满口说些，测试又不懂。这叫精细设计。你连算法都不用，写得代码一把莽有什么了不起。

然后被斑打的蹲在那里哭着看《简洁之道》。

直到某一天，带土在开源上找到了一个组件。反编译以后发现风格简洁明快，清晰易懂。而且注释工整，容易扩展。虽然看着没什么技巧，各种小设计和边缘情况都设计的很巧妙。

所谓大巧不工。

带土照着代码返了三遍。第一次觉得撸代码如此心旷神怡。

带土循提交履历找了找这位上古大神。惊恐的发现居然投递标签是U.M.

带土在屋里躲了一夜，斑叫他吃饭也没敢出去，熬夜在自己的微火上删了自己所有对斑的吐槽。

第二天，一大早起来，斑收获了一只非常乖巧的后辈兔。

斑撸着端茶倒水的带土的头，笑着说这个态度还差不多。 以后我的技术技巧都传给你。

带土惊恐的抬头，就比他也就大个10岁的斑一脸长辈的慈祥笑。

见鬼了。

这还是一层梦。斑什么时候冲他笑过。

带土后牙槽磨咬了一下舌头。从梦境里挣脱出来。

身上出了一层冷汗，迷迷糊糊的气喘吁吁的一睁眼。

斑冷着脸的，一张凌厉压迫感的面孔闪闪烁烁的盯着带土。

耳边还有莫名的急促的嗡鸣声。原来是斑在打带土的内部通讯视频叫他。

左右一看，小组里的其他人一个个眼关心鼻观口的低头忙着，留一点余光。

偷偷八卦带土隔天就被总架构宇智波斑呼叫一番的奇景。

带土深呼吸了几次。没等接起来，对方挂断了又拨过来。斑一双长凤眼在带土的桌面上起起落落。

黑白色调的照片上阴影落在两颊，趁着黑白分明的眼眸格外冷冽。

带土手忙脚乱的按了接通键。

斑的声音传了过来，“Obito。带上你昨天的设计和代码，到我办公室来。”

带土一哆嗦。

脑袋磕在桌面上。带土彻底醒了。

从桌面上爬起来。摇摇头，把一层层的梦中梦的碎片赶出去。

周围没有人声。留在桌上的台灯可怜兮兮的放射着白光。

即时通讯上斑的头像早就灰了很久。那一天以后再也没有亮起来。

斑离开了。走的时候毫无征兆。

把他叫过去，开了所有代码库的权限给带土。

讲了讲他主要架构的要点和整体的设计路线。然后留了个叫做绝的助手把全部项目资料摊在桌上堆给带土。

然后就走了。

挥一挥手，没留下一句话。而且再也联系不上。

带土一脸懵的接了架构师的班儿。前后花了1年才消化了资料。做砸了2次项目后，终于上了路。

作为公司唯一的SA，他占领了斑的办公室。

在带土第一次正式签入属于自己的架构代码时，犹豫再三，还是选择了斑留给他的数字签名，“U.M”

带土摇了摇头，把回忆的碎片甩到角落。

硬盘灯明明灭灭的吱吱作响。

老头子，你跑哪儿去了。

择日不如撞日，看我这删了你的遗留代码。

以后你的成就都归U.O了。

夜晚的静怡好像一瓶纯纯的酒，安静悠远，带土有点上头。

他解锁了电脑，开始录入密码。

大概是做梦作的有些蒙了。眼睛里水气聚集成一面透镜。看不清键盘。输了几次都不对。

身后传来一阵轻笑。

带土惊了一下，转身把笔电抱在怀里。蹬得倒退了一步，拉出肉搏的架子。

看清楚来人后，噔噔倒退2步退到床边。

想了想把笔记本抽出来扔在桌上，自己就着坐在床沿上。

斑也不客气，拉过带土的头在手心里蹭了几下。

带土不敢躲，眯眼，硬着脖子配合完成了这个父慈子孝的寒暄场面。

随即往后一倒，摊开手大字型横躺在床上。对斑坐在身边用指纹密码解了锁，查看项目代码的行为听之任之。

保密条例。扯吧。这个代码的核心架构就是斑写的。你能用条例把他隔出去，还能把他创始人的名字给拔了。

反正也不能武力阻止他不看不是。

两个人，一桌一床一灯。

呼吸声不大的空间里依稀可闻。

渐渐的，呼吸的频率汇为一体。

时间消逝。日光微明。

带土单手覆上面孔。太吓人了。就好像梦里多年前斑一行一行的检查他的作业一样。

“斑，找我干什么？” 隔着手的遮挡，带土的声音闷闷的。

斑关上项目工程。

“我设计的功能构想七七八八的都实现了。虽然方法多少预期的不同。”不过你总是有你的想法。

带土抬手在斑的后腰上推了推。”你到底来干嘛。”

斑笑吟吟的合上电脑，俯身侧着往带土身边躺。

带土没听见回应。伸手又捅。这一下子戳在斑的后腰靠上的背上。

带土摸到斑背后的肌肉，突然想到斑不准任何人碰后背。赶紧缩手。

斑面色不变，劈手抓过带土的手腕用力一把掀开。

饶是带土被斑打惯了。就着这个力道一骨碌翻到床的另一侧滚下床。

“你干嘛” 带土蹦起来暴躁的大喊，看见笔记本还在斑的手上。

气势又低了三分“不碰不碰。咱们有话好好说”。

斑舒展了身体占据了带土的床的2/3的面积。

他随手拍了拍剩下的一角床面，“过来。”

带土看了一眼人质一样扣在斑手里的电脑。小心翼翼的凑过去，坐在床角。

重心朝外，随时可以跑。

他回过身看斑。

斑从容的笑了笑，“我的创业项目准备的差不多了。月之眼2.0，有兴趣听一听？”


End file.
